A glass sheet is a brittle material, and hence, when the glass sheet merely comes into slight contact with a different member in a processing process, a transportation process, or the like, a minute crack may be produced or the glass sheet may break. In particular, a glass sheet used in a touch panel display or the like in recent years loses its function necessary for a product when even a slight crack is produced in its surfaces. Thus, it is very important to produce a glass sheet which has high crack resistance and resists the occurrence of a flaw.